Ectober Spooktacular
by herethereeverywhere
Summary: Celebrate the ghostly week of Halloween with anything from Blood Blossoms to Circus Gothica! More information inside...
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

**Good evening/afternoon/morning phans! This week I bring you a series of one-shots themed for Halloween. The Phandom is getting geared up for this spooktacular week, as Danny Phantom's main theme is ghosts after all. Read at your own risk, however, because we do enjoy our angst ;)**

**The scheduling for the week goes as follows:  
October 25th: Graveyard/Ghost Hunger  
October 26th: Blood Blossoms  
October 27th: Seven Deadly Sins/Revenge  
October 28th: Dissection  
October 29th: Ghost Stories  
October 30th: Dia le Los Muertos/Circus Gothica  
October 31st: All Hallow's Eve**

**Consult thephandomnetwork on Tumblr for any questions or concerns regarding this event. Track the tag "#ectober week" for updates, art, and more.**

**As always, I will try my best to keep up with the program, which seems much more likely since this is not a month long event. Anyway, keep yourselves posted through the tag above, and I hope you enjoy all this week brings.**


	2. Blood Blossoms

**Blood Blossoms**

Lillian's teacher brings in a not-so-pleasant surprise.

Disclaimer: Really, everything besides the fact blood blossoms existed in the Danny Phantom universe belongs to me. Do not steal content :)

Edit: Lillian is an OC of mine, and you can find her in stories like "Easter in the Fenton Household."

* * *

Lillian watched with normal disinterest as her history teacher took his place at the podium near the chalkboard. She tapped her fingers against the desk rhythmically, preparing herself for the usual spiel about Germans, which the lesson almost always went back to. She had to admit, the man embraced his heritage like no other. 'Heritage,' she thought, a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth. Her deadpan returned, however, when the teacher cleared his throat, signaling the beginning of the lesson.

"Good morning, class." He said simply, eyeing every one of the now silent students. "Today, instead of the slide show of notes I had planned," he said, pausing to stop for the collective gasp throughout the room.

At this, Lillian's gaze lifted, but she did not raise her hopes too much for fear of let down like so many dreary times before.

"As I was saying," the teacher spoke, "It is nearing Halloween time, and I'd like to take this week to study different beliefs and cultures, and even trace back to the beginnings of Halloween. Think of it as an introduction to the spread of religion next chapter." Of course, teachers always found a way to relate even one of the best holidays to something boring.

Lillian rolled her eyes at "introduction" but continued to focus on the lesson.

The teacher walked over to a closet at the front of the room, opening the wooden door only a bit. "My wife is a garden fanatic," he began, shuffling through various items in the dark, "and while I do not understand her liking for studying flowers, it has come in handy." With that, he pulled out a vase of slightly wilted, but gorgeous, red flowers. They looked like roses, but their petals appeared to be made of satin as they sparkled in the sunlight. Their beauty captivated the class, even Lillian, and the teacher smirked.

"I should not have kept them in the closet, but I did not want my other class to know we were going off the curriculum for a bit. It'll be our little secret," he said, setting the vase on the edge of his desk.

"These flowers date back to ancient times, back when Halloween was a fearful holiday and not worshipped like today's society. These flowers, grown especially for the time of Halloween, though it was not called that just yet, were said to ward off unwanted spirits. I don't know how good of a job it is doing, because you are all still here," he chuckled, earning a few laughs from various corners of the room.

Lillian scrutinized the flowers, looking over their every detail as her teacher spoke. True, the flower possessed magnificent beauty, but every time she looked at the bouquet, she felt a faint headache coming on over her left eye. As the flowers' smell spread throughout the room, Lillian's headache became more present and hindered her from fully paying attention to the rest of the lesson.

"Class, I'll pass around a flower one at a time. You can look at them with the five minutes we have left," the teacher announced, plucking a few flowers from the bunch. He placed one on the first desk of each row and motioned for them to be passed down the line before retreating to his desk work.

As the blossom neared her desk, Lillian began to feel more and more nauseous, a slight tingling on her skin. When the boy in front of her finally whirled around, holding it out, she could not take it. In an instant Lillian was on the ground, vomiting on the tiled floor.

The boy in front of her immediately knelt down beside her, leaving the blossom on his desk. He pulled the hair away from her face, holding it back with ease, almost like he had done it before.

Lillian's body shook as waves of nausea racked her body uncontrollably. The teacher hurriedly hefted her to her feet, sliding an arm around her back and under her shoulder as she guided her towards the door.

"Maybe the scent's a bit too much," mumbled the teacher. He warily looked down at the pale student as the reached the door.

Lillian glanced back once at the sparkling, deadly flower atop her friend's desk. Only now did she see the reddish aura around it, tainting the atmosphere. She continued to shake, clasping her hands together in an effort to control her spasming. The skin on her hands were not only pale, but in some spots carried a sickly green undertone. She hid them in her sleeves, her eyes trailing back and meeting that of her worried friend's just before the door slammed behind her.


End file.
